


A Shocking Discovery

by Metasin (Metakit)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Anal Play, Embarrassment, Other, Shame, Solo, anal shocks, care, endless cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metasin
Summary: Elec Man finds a new, pleasurable way to get off-- at least, it's what it felt like for the first few moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly oneshot I wrote during Christmas, based on an idea that had been throtting my head for a while.

_**"Aaahh....aaaah!"** _

  
Moans of pleasure escaped Elec's mouth as he tried his best to keep quiet. _Shit_... this felt _AMAZING_!  
The lightning bot had shoved an electric probe up his ass, to feel a kind of pleasure he had never experienced before.  
Every few seconds, it released a very powerful, instant shock deep inside him, stimulating his sensors and forcing him to cum.

However, after a few times, the process started to be rather painful... Yet he couldn't stop it, feeling now feeling weak. His knees bent and he felt himself fading slightly,  
grabbing onto the nearest table with a hand, the other placed on his stomach. Tears slid down Elec's face as he uncontrollably came, again and again.  
He wanted to be freed from this nightmare but he didn't want to face the embarrassment of asking for help. It was a few minutes later that someone walked in the room...Fire man!  
  
_**OH....Of all his brothers, it had to be him...** _  
Elec now felt overly ashamed, barely capable of emitting a sound, aside from a painful whimper. Fire, on his side, felt incredibly worried after hearing the quiet complaint.  
He rushed in to help, questioning what the problem here was, unaware Elec was getting himself off as he had only seen the lightning bot from the back.  
  
_"What's the problem pardner?"_   Fire asked, his voice full of concern. How hadn't he noticed the probe yet?  
Granted it looked like a regular cable-- and Elec usually plugged some of these into himself for work but, _come on!_  
  
  
_This one was plugged straight up his ass!_  
  
  
Elec couldn't reply, paralyzed in both pleasure and pain. Fire, after repeating his question a few more times and never receiving an answer in return, forcefully removed the probe, the best he could for someone without hands. In response, his brother screamed a curse, followed by him nearly falling to the ground.  
Luckily for him, Fire caught him just before that was the case.  
  
  
_Oh god._ It was now that he had Elec in his arms that he noticed what his brother had been doing.  
Elec, his lower parts no longer stimulated, released pee in a panic, as he had been holding onto it for a while.  
  
Tears from pain had now turned into tears of embarrassment. His body had been given cues he had no longer control over, which pained him more than anything else.  
Fire would never talk to him again, he was sure of that. Or at least he thought so.  
Yet, the warm bot held him gently, trying to calm him down.  
  
_"I'll stay until you've finished ist'alright?"_  
  
Elec nodded in response to his question, taking deep breaths, apologizing for getting his brother involved.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> While Fire Man is nice here he's still gonna kinkshame the hell outta Elec Man for at least the next two weeks.


End file.
